Frieza
|hobby = Antagonizing his enemies. Destroying various planets. Torturing people. Brutalizing and killing his minions or innocent people. |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Hegemonic Warlord}} Freeza, spelled as Frieza in the Funimation dub, is the overall main antagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise, serving as one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai (along with Vegeta, Cell, and Majin Buu). He served as the main antagonist of the "Namek", "Frieza", and "Trunks" Sagas as well as of the 2015 film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F, its Dragon Ball Super adaptation, and the 1990 TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He later reappears in the Dragon Ball Super arc "Universe Survival Saga" as an ally to the protagonist Goku. He was also one of the main antagonists of the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie. While most other major villains are killing machines who were created to be evil, Frieza is a knowledgeable being, fully capable of reasoning, and commits all of his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. He is also the archenemy of Goku and Vegeta due to him destroying their home planet as well as their fellow Saiyans, and his status as the most recurring villain of the franchise. He is arguably the main antagonist of the entire series due to his role in Goku's origins, as well as being the overarching villain of two-story arcs, two movies, and one of the evilest and cruel villains of the entire Dragon Ball universe. In the FUNimation English dub of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, he is voiced by while voices Frieza in the FUNimation English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F and Dragon Ball Super. In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by who also voices Caesar Clown. Forms Frieza is a lizard-like alien whom some refer to as a changeling, Ice-jin, a Frost Demon, or an Artesian. He normally has four forms, though he has an additional Mecha form, a Golden Form, and also a few additional video game exclusive forms. First Form In his first form, he is very small, with two black horns (similar to those of Captain Ginyu, the leader of his elite army, the Ginyu Force) and a long tail with a purple spike at the end of it. He also wears black shorts and Saiyan armor, except he is purple rather than white, black, or blue like his henchmen. His voice in this form sounds feminine, as he is voiced by Pauline Newstone in Ocean dub, Linda Young in FUNimation dub starting from Episode 54 (and in the redub), and in Dragon Ball Z Kai he is played by Chris Ayres, where he sounds considerably more masculine (and for that matter human; in Kai, he has a somewhat British-sounding accent as opposed to the high, raspy voice he has in other dubs). After training for four months, his power in this form becomes so great that not even Ultimate Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) could put up a fight against him, even with assistance from Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Roshi, and Jaco. Second Form He shatters his armor before he transforms into his second form, which is much bigger and taller than his first form. In this form, his horns are like a bull and his voice sounds more masculine, nearly as deep as Piccolo. He also stretches his tail in an "auto-wine" attack. Third Form In his third form, his head is longer, and he has four white horns, and a face like a duck, and several spikes on his back, and his shoulders are in a similar shape to Saiyan armor. His voice sounds like those of his first and second forms together, and his appearance is similar to that of a xenomorph from the Alien series. He gains a distorted 'background' voice in this form. When he transforms into his fourth form, his third form shatters. Hypothetical True Form Frieza's hypothetical true form is a form that appears briefly in Episode 83 of the anime, it is Krillin's imagining of how Frieza's final form will appear. It appears as a technique for Frieza in the Dragon Ball Z CCG under the name "Nightmare". True Form His fourth form looks much less intimidating than the previous three. He is taller than his first form but is completely white which now becomes his skin instead of armor with the usual purple spots on him, and he has no horns. Also, his tail does not have a spike on it. This form is stated to be his true form. He can vary the amount of power he uses in this form from an unknown but small percentage (his "base" power, and incorrectly stated to be 1% in the anime) to 100% (see below). He uses two other gradients during his fight with Goku: 50% and 70%. After four months of training, Frieza masters this form, no longer having to bulk up to use his full power, and no longer losing stamina and power the longer he stays at full power. His power also rises to a level almost on par with Super Saiyan God. 100% Full Power He can also power up to 100% of his maximum, and buff up. In the anime, this form sounds different from his first form, and a bit deeper, but in the games, movies, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Z Kai, his voice is identical to that of his first form. Mecha Frieza Due to the damage that he had gained by Super Saiyan Goku, and the destruction of Namek, Frieza was found by his father, King Cold and transformed into Mecha Frieza. Mecha Frieza was much stronger than previously, as, at 50% power he believed that he could easily outmatch a Super Saiyan. In this form, he appears as a cyborg version of his true form. In some video games, Mecha Frieza can power up to 100%, when he does so his aura begins crackling with red electricity and his body begins glowing with power. Full Armor Mecha Frieza An alternate and more powerful version of Mecha Frieza which only appears in Super Dragon Ball Z, in this variant of his Mecha form his tail is now lined with blades, he has a large metallic orb on his shoulder (filled with ammunition) and also has a large missile launcher on his other shoulder. Ghost Warrior Frieza's Ghost Warrior form only appears in the OAV Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and the remake Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. In this form, Frieza is resurrected by Raichi as an invincible Ghost, this form looks the same as Frieza's true form. In this form, Frieza can defeat Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan and also fight on par with both Super Saiyans Vegeta and Future Trunks. In this state, Frieza can constantly regenerate as long as there is a Destron Gas Machine nearby. Majin Frieza A form displayed by Frieza in several video games where he is resurrected by Babidi. In the game's story, Frieza is revived alongside Cell and the two both take on Majin forms due to Babidi's influence. They fight the Z Warriors and are defeated. Once Babidi is killed. Frieza and Cell are freed from his influence. Fifth Form Frieza gains a Super Evolution in Cooler's arcade mode ending of Shin Budokai - Another Road. Demonic Transformation In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, after being revived by Demigra shortly after Super Saiyan God Goku's battle with Beerus, he is given a much more powerful demonic transformation thanks to the dark magic of Demigra. Golden Frieza This form is referred to as the "Ultimate Evolution" form. Frieza attains this form after his revival, by training extremely hard for four months. In this form Frieza is extremely powerful, being massively superior to Super Saiyan God SS Goku and Vegeta in terms of raw power, so much so that when he possessed the form's full power and stamina, Goku was unable to even do any damage to the tyrant. However, while the form is incredibly powerful it has the drawback of losing power and stamina at an incredibly fast rate, leading to Frieza's defeat since he chose to draw out his revenge instead of just finishing it instantly. In the Universe Survival Saga Frieza is revealed to have been meditating in hell and now has full control over his golden form as True Golden Frieza which also has a power increase. Angered Golden Frieza A form utilized by Frieza in the Dragon Ball Heroes video game, it is far more powerful than Golden Frieza's normal state. It shows up in Dragon Ball Super and in the movie Resurrection F as well (though only briefly). Supervillain Golden Frieza An even more powerful Ultimate Evolution utilized by Frieza in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 thanks to the Time Breakers, in this form Frieza's ultimate evolution changes to a platinum color instead of a golden one, and his eyes are pure red. Powered Up Form In the Dragon Ball GT live show, Frieza is shown to have obtained a new powered-up form. Personality Frieza is polite, yet an extremely sadistic individual who takes great pleasure in slaughtering and destroying others, particularly on a massive scale. At his core, Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction; this is best shown when he laughed in delight as he watched Planet Vegeta blow up from his Death Ball. Frieza also enjoys making people suffer before killing them, which is why he does not kill his foes outright. A notable fact is that he has tortured every character to fight him. However, as evil as he is, his genocidal behavior has limits, limited to planets, as he has shown annoyance in the destruction of universes from those of a higher station than him like Zeno (although considering the fact he has no problem betraying his universe and eliminating others, it's more likely the nonchalant way it is done rather than revulsion of the act itself). Indeed, even his destruction of planets was only as last resort. He is also extremely malevolent, egotistical and manipulative, so he has a rather sardonic sense of humor, such as when he was talking about Vegeta and stated, "There are three things I refuse to tolerate. Cowardice, bad haircuts, and military insurrection. And, unfortunately, our friend Vegeta possesses all three of these". Frieza is also very cold-hearted and bloodthirsty, so he cares about no one but himself, though he is extremely appreciative and respectful of his father, King Cold. Frieza's personality seems to be a counter to Goku's lighthearted, charming, kind, and peaceful one, but it is unknown if this was done intentionally. Originally he used power as a way of handling any problem that comes his way in the past, over time he has lost this thinking and now uses more strategy to get what he wants. An example is of how he handled Toppo and Jiren, after getting beaten down by them instead of breaking down over it. He used his telekinesis and paralysis to hold them down and had Android 17 back him up in attacking them. He is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses his cool when even his full power is not enough. However, for all his pride and arrogance, Frieza is also rather paranoid and passionate, destroying Planet Vegeta simply because of a myth of a Super Saiyan, which was supposed to be the one thing that could destroy him. Despite this, he boasts of being the strongest being in the universe, and he is (for the most part) correct in this assessment. Despite his vast arrogance and pride, he is not above team-ups and indeed has worked with Beerus, Frost, Goku, Gohan, and Android 17 to achieve his goals. For all his amoral and chaotic behavior, he has respect (albeit twisted) for Goku and acknowledged him as a formidable opponent, going so far as to admit that he was grateful for Goku's naive nature in the tournament, working alongside him. Additionally, he has a very strong will, refusing to repent for his sins despite knowing if he did, he could escape his hell; countless times throughout the tournament, he chose to get back up despite being beaten badly by Toppo and Jiren, continuing to fight fervently in the face of adversity, rarely pleading for his life when he is on his knees. Beerus even went so far as to compliment him for his superb job in the Tournament of Power and rewarded him with resurrection. In the Dragon Super: Broly movie, Frieza shows he hasn't changed since the TOP. While he is treats his men better, this turns out to be a facade he still tries to kill Goku and Vegeta indirectly by using Broly as a pawn despite knowing how dangerous he can be. After killing Broly's father to trigger him, Frieza watches in delight as Broly overwhelms until Goku and Vegeta turn Broly against him, so they could go to Piccolo and teach him the Fusion Dance. This shows that Frieza is still as evil as ever despite becoming friendlier. In Xenoverse 2, Frieza is shown to have gained considerable interest in the Future Warrior for his amazing power and prowess. He states that he expects they would easily pass the entrance exam and was visibly very impressed when they lived up to his belief. He keeps constant tabs on the Future Warrior and shows increasing pleasure as he continues to rise in rank and should he reach the authority surpassed only by Frieza himself, Frieza has by then become fully confident the Future Warrior can spar with him. When acting as an instructor, Frieza is strict but when the Future Warrior proves his worth, he shows he was pleased. If the Warrior was a member of his clan and should best him, Frieza would give up his throne without hesitation and while vowing to reclaim it, he was pleased should they won and achieve the Golden Form. This implied that while he cares little for the Warrior even if they are part of his race, he still values and respects him to a degree beyond that which he treats any of his subordinates. Other appearances ''Dragon Ball Z movies It was said that the ''Dragon Ball movies all happened in another dimension separate from the main timeline, so several different dimensional counterparts of Frieza appear as villains. ''Episode of Bardock'' Frieza appears at the beginning of the movie, where he uses his Supernova to destroy Planet Vegeta, sending Bardock back in time. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' In Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Frieza escaped as ghost fighter along with Cooler, Turles, and Lord Slug thanks to Raichi. They plan to kill all living Saiyans. Frieza fights with Trunks and Vegeta and gets killed by Trunks, however, in an alternate ending, Frieza kills Trunks and Vegeta. In another alternate ending, in the pre-fight with Frieza and Son Gohan, Frieza is easily overpowering Gohan in the fight. Frieza ends up killing Gohan after punching the half-Saiyan in the stomach a few times. ''Fusion Reborn'' In the movie Fusion Reborn, Janemba's appearance caused many villains, including Frieza, to escape from Hell. Several of his henchmen, as well as movie villains (including Bojack and Paragus), we're working for him, and he sent them to attack Son Gohan. But Gohan punched Frieza in the stomach and blew him up, destroying him. ''Resurrection F'' In the movie, Frieza was first seen in hell (in his mecha form) with a bunch of cute animals dancing around in a parade, much to the tyrant's dissatisfaction. He was later revived by the Dragon Balls and promises to kill both Goku and Future Trunks for their roles in his defeat when he exits the rejuvenation chamber. Frieza is in his base form when he meets Sorbet, Tagoma, Shisami and the rest of his army. Tagoma suggests focusing on rebuilding his empire, the enraged Frost Demon blasts open the window, sucking him out into space. Frieza hears about Goku's increased strength over the years from Sorbet, causing him to train as well for four months (believing that he can easily catch up, due to being a prodigy). He and his troops arrived at Earth and shoot a Death Beam that destroyed a small city, as a means of calling for Goku and his friends. He finds out that Goku is not present, and decides to let his soldiers fight the Z-Fighters, afterward he proceeds to kill his men for their failure, and then turns his attention towards the Z-team, first attacking Gohan and putting him in a comatose state. He was later encountered by Goku and Vegeta, Frieza immediately turns into his Final Form and fights evenly against a Goku's base form, until revealing his Ultimate Form (that he simply calls Golden Frieza), which was more than strong enough to overpower the latter (in his Super Saiyan Blue form), until Frieza's stamina drops tremendously causing him to become weaker. At that moment Sorbet critically injures Goku and Frieza admits to having a backup plan just in case, and proceeds to beat the weakened Saiyan before Vegeta intervenes, he then fights against Vegeta (whose power is close to Goku's), but couldn't land a scratch on the Saiyan Prince. When it seemed that he was beaten, Frieza destroys the Earth until Whis turns back time to three minutes, allowing Goku to obliterate the Frost Demon with a Super Kamehameha Wave. Back in Hell, the angels are playing together happily while the defeated Frieza screams in rage and sorrow in being returned to his torment. Broly Frieza appears in the Dragon Ball Super movie as one of the main villains. Frieza sends his forces to steal the Dragon Balls from Capsule Corporation so he becomes 5 cm taller. When Berryblue asked why 5 cm, Frieza says anymore would be noticeable. Frieza's soldiers find Broly and Paragus and bring them to Earth at Frieza's request when they learn Vegeta, the son of King Vegeta is on Earth. On Earth, Frieza watches Broly fights Vegeta and asks Paragus if this is Broly's first real fight. Paragus says he has fought Broly several times but Frieza laughs at him and says that would be a no compared to Vegeta then. As the battle progresses, Frieza learns Broly can't turn into a Super Saiyan and kills Paragus to help him by framing Vegeta. Frieza is then forced to fight Broly when Goku and Vegeta fly past him. He transforms into his Golden form but is still overwhelmed by Broly's power. Eventually, Gogeta appears, confusing Frieza as to who the heck they are. Frieza watches in awe of Gogeta's power, easily dominating and nearly killing Broly were it not for Frieza's soldiers turning on him to use the Dragon Balls to whisk Broly away. Frieza attempts to kill them but is stopped by Gogeta. Feeling how outclassed he is, Frieza steps down and leaves. Three days later, Frieza believes that if Broly can control his power he would be a great asset to the Frieza Force and trusts his henchmen who betrayed him to tame Broly. Frieza says that Goku and Vegeta are becoming a formidable team and by himself, he can't beat them especially able to do fusion, so he too needs a partner to win. Abridged Series In TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, Frieza, while still a huge threat and highly evil, is played more comically and is a lot less serious than the original Frieza, mostly because this version acknowledges the fact that absolutely no one can stop him more often than not and so he takes his job less seriously as a result. He is also easily angered more so than the original Frieza, killing many of his soldiers for absolutely no reason, throwing out many racist comments against Saiyans and Namekians, killing Vegeta because he kept giving a repetitive Super Saiyan speech, trying to blow up Namek because he felt inferior to Goku and nearly blowing up Earth because he went insane at the sight of the Super Saiyan Trunks. He also hates his brother Cooler, stating that he is a prick, even though Cooler never appeared in the actual anime and only appeared in two movies, meaning he is most likely not canon to the original anime series and canon to the abridged series. Like the original Frieza, he is killed off when he is cut in half by his energy disk and is obliterated when he attacks Goku with the energy he gave him and is rebuilt as a cyborg by his father. However, this version is prone to glitching out, resulting in a strange stuttering problem, such as when he read the copyright disclaimer at the start of the episode, like other characters, getting stuck on reading Dragon Ball GT. He is then killed off for good by Trunks, with a part of his brain hitting Krillin in the head. In the abridged movie Cooler 2: The Return of the Revenge: The Reckoning, Cooler was constantly angered when Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin pointed out that everything about him, from taking over Namek to coming back as a cyborg, was all stolen from Frieza, even saying Frieza did it, akin to South Park's line, Simpson's did it. Video Games Frieza is a playable character in the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games for the PlayStation 2. In these games, the voices for all his forms sound the same (though his second and third forms sound slightly deeper than his first and fourth, barely noticeable). Also, the games give insight as to what Frieza's third form looks like with his tail completely intact (as it was cut off by Krillin before he transformed into his third form). Frieza's cyborg form, Mecha Frieza, is counted as a separate character rather than a transformation. ''Shin Budokai'' Frieza is the leader of most of the villains who escape from hell when Janemba returns and causes further havoc. Frieza immediately begins searching for the Dragon Balls, even fighting and defeating Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan along the way. ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Frieza's alternate timeline counterpart - Future Frieza appears in the side story Another Road. Future Frieza and Future Cell are resurrected by Future Babidi and brought to his timeline to assist him in resurrecting Future Majin Buu, Frieza joins in during the final battle of the game but is defeated and sent back to Hell. Another Road takes place a few years after Dragon Ball Z. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' series ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Frieza appears in Trailer 3, where he fights against Super Saiyan Goku using 10% power, he then sees Beat and Note head into his ship and follows them, the two heroes attempt to destroy the ship but are stopped by Frieza. As Frieza prepares to destroy the heroes, Goku arrives to stop him. Frieza then fights Goku, Beat, and Note. Frieza makes a brief cameo in Trailer 4, where a toad mistakes Froze for him, and Frieza's image is shown over Froze. Frieza returns in Trailer 13 in his first form, in this episode the heroes, Giru, Goku, and Bardock fight through Frieza's army while Frieza himself prepares a Supernova to destroy the planet they are in orbit above. Frieza fires his Supernova which collies with Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon and Beat's Kamehameha wave. Frieza appears once again in Trailer 15, when Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 fuse into Super 17 and open a portal from Hell. Frieza, Cell, and Rilldo escape from that portal. Frieza fights against Beat and defeats the boy, until Future Trunks and Future Gohan arrive. Frieza appears again in Trailer 16, he is summoned as a ghost warrior by Raichi, Gero, and Myuu to fight the heroes, but he is defeated. Frieza returns to attack Earth in Trailer 18, Frieza, King Cold, and Meta-Cooler (nucleus) arrive on the Big Gete Star and send the Cyclopian Guards to attack Beat and Note. After they are destroyed, Frieza commands his army of Meta-Coolers to attack the heroes but is shocked when they are destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks as an adult. Frieza is further surprised when Ryan Shenlong arrives and prepares to attack along with the heroes. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Frieza appears as an ally of Beat, appearing multiple times as one of his summoned allies. In an unused scene, Frieza appears as an enemy to Beat and defeats the boy. ''Kyutai Panic Adventure! Frieza appears in the ''Dragon Ball, One Piece, Astro Boy crossover as one of the main antagonists. Frieza attacks the Fuji TV orb section, he blasts the orb and throws it into the ocean so that it will sink. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin appear to lift it out of the ocean, but Frieza fires a Death Beam at it. Goku blocks the attack and then powers up into a Super Saiyan, with Frieza going at 100% power, the two then fight as events continue below. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Frieza is the main antagonist of his Saga as well as a secondary antagonist in the last Saga. Frieza plays a similar role to his role in the anime but his power is increased by Towa or Demigra to change the story. In the last Saga, Frieza was resurrected with Buu and Cell in 778 and their power is further strengthened by Demigra. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 As in the previous game, Frieza is the main antagonist of his saga but the difference is that he is helped by his brother, Cooler during the destruction of Namek. Towards the end of the game, Frieza appears in his second saga, when he returns as Golden Frieza and is once again helped by Cooler but in the form of Meta-Cooler. Outside of story mode, he can act as a mentor to the player. Powers and Abilities Frieza has superhuman abilities and the ability to manipulate energy, like many other characters throughout the Dragon Ball series. However, these powers go far beyond what had previously been seen; even in his first form, his power level exceeds that of any character introduced up until that point by a factor of twenty. In a flashback to the genocide of the Saiyans, Frieza kills King Vegeta, the most powerful Saiyan at the time, with a single blow to the jaw. During the Namek saga, the only one who could handle his full power was Super Saiyan Goku, the rest struggled with his lesser forms. During the Resurrection of F, he again trounced all the Z fighters except Goku and Vegeta in his base form. While admittedly weaker than Whis and Beerus at that time, he only lost to Vegeta and Goku because of his lack of training and refinement in his golden form. Later during the Tournament of Power, he remained equal to Super Saiyan Blue Goku (who is faster than Light Bullet Dyspo) and withstood blows from those far stronger than him (Toppo, Jiren, and beyond his limits Dyspo). Actual levels of speed and strength (not power level) to a normal human are never expressed and are essentially meaningless, Frieza can fly at a speed which exceeds Sound, and has shown remarkable physical strength, easily ripping a person's arm off. He has exceeded light speed in his true form by the time of the Tournament of Power and is stronger than individuals that can destroy planets with simple punches. He can also survive in space and transform to be able to use more of his power. Frieza has several signature techniques, such as the Death Ball, a powerful ball of energy that he generates from his fingertip and grows the more energy he puts into it. He usually uses this to unleash mass destruction, such as when he destroyed Planet Vegeta with one of its most powerful variants - the Supernova. Another technique he used often was his Death Beam, a small but potent beam of energy also fired from his finger that he often used to quickly kill people. Frieza also possesses great ability to survive grievous injuries, able to survive getting sliced in half, being blasted by Goku's final energy attack, and even getting caught in Namek's explosion. In one video game, Frieza is revealed to be able to use the Kamehameha, Cell likely taught him this technique while in hell. Frieza can use the Kiai along with his own stronger version, "Don't Get So Cocky!" Frieza also has powerful psychokinetic and telekinetic abilities, being able to levitate and throw large rocks and mountains, lift people, and freeze people in place. He can also combine his ki with telekinesis to form the Choeki Ball for imprisonment, which is almost impossible to escape from. In several video games, Frieza can transform into a fifth form (though only as a palette swap for Cooler), Frieza's fifth form is also referenced in Dragon Ball Online. This form makes Frieza stronger than Cooler. Enemies *Dende *Piccolo *All other Namekians *Gohan *Goku *Vegeta *Krillin *Videl *Bardock *King Vegeta *Frost *All other Saiyans *Pikkon *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 16 *Trunks *Goten *Beerus (by proxy) *Whis (by proxy) *Jiren *Dypso *Toppo Techniques and Weapons Death techniques *'Death Beam': shoots a beam of piercing energy. **'Death Beam Blast': a variant of the Death Beam which only has the strength of a ki blast ***'Rush Blast': a rapid-fire version of the Death Beam Blast. **'Barrage Death Beam': weaker rapid-fire blasts. **'Double Death Beam': Death Beam charged with two fingers, 2x stronger. **'Chaotic Dead End': shoots the opponent with a large Death Beam and that creates an explosion. **'Full Power Death Beam': a charged versions of the Death Beam which has as much force as an energy wave. *'Death Ball': a powerful ball of energy powerful enough to destroy entire planets. **'Black Hole Death Ball': a stronger variant. **'Death Bomb': a technique which destroys a planet after 5 minutes. **'100% Death Ball': a massive powerful Death Ball. **'Supernova Death Ball': one of Frieza's strongest techniques, a massive fiery ball of energy. **'Supercharged Death Ball': Frieza's equivalent to the Genki Dama. It is a massive black energy ball with a blue core and is charged with both hands palms outward and then thrown. *'Death Cannon': a massive beam of red energy. **'100% Death Cannon': a full power Death Cannon. **'Ultimate Death Cannon': Frieza's strongest energy wave, it is massive and fired with one hand. *'Death Slicer': a powerful energy blade which can cut through anything and it follows its opponent. **'Destructo Disk': same as Tsuibi Kienzan but dissipates after a short time and does not home in. *'Death Slash': a blade of energy created with two fingers and fired. *'Death Blaster': a powerful energy blast used by Frieza. *'Death Storm': an explosion the size of a small island. *'Death Breaker': a powerful combo of punches and kicks followed by slamming the enemy to the ground. *'Death Comet': massive energy bombs fired from everywhere on his body. *'Killer Ball': shoots energy blasts into different formations, which then move to hit the opponent in groups of two. Energy Blasts *'Ki Blast': a basic energy ball/beam. **'Rush Blast': a rapid-fire version of the ki blast. **'Charge Blast': a purple homing ball of energy. *'Full-Power Energy Wave': a beam of energy. *'Eye Laser': a powerful eye blast that is projected from both eyes. **'Invisible Eye Blast': invisible ki blast shot from eyes. *'Whirlwind Blow': an energy swirl that Frieza blows from his mouth. *'Punishing Blaster': a full-power energy ball that is then converted into an energy wave. *'Punishing Counter': an incredibly fast wave of energy. *'Killer Ball': a rapid fireball attack. *'Crazy Finger Beam': rapid-fire weak bursts of energy. *'Kiai': an attack that pushes the opponent away. **'Shockwave from the Fingertips': a more powerful Kiai that blasts an opponent across a much larger distance. *'Death Psycho Bomb': an invisible explosion that causes the user to explode like fireworks. *'Flaming Cannon': Frieza fires a huge blast of fire from his left hand which burns the opponent. **'Continuous Flaming Cannon': Frieza rapid fires Flaming Cannons, making a massive flame. *'Fly Away': fires a large purple energy wave which also causes him to fly backward. *'Nightmare Blast': from above the opponent, Mecha Frieza blasts energy blasts into formations which then hit the opponent. *'Explosive Wave': an explosion of energy released from the body. **'Super Explosive Wave': a massive explosion of energy released from the body. *'Round Dash': circles the opponent while flying energy blasts. *'Full Power Energy Wave': an energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Ball': an energy ball used to detonate the Supernova. Physical Attacks *'Super Strength': Piccolo states that Frieza could destroy Planet Namek with "just his physical strength" in the final form. *'Rapid Kick': Frieza rapidly kicks the opponent at high speeds. *'Punishing Rush': a high-speed rush used to beat enemies down. *'Bakusaiken': a powerful uppercut. *'High Speed Rush': Frieza attacks the opponent with multiple punches and kicks before charging up his energy and flying after them, delivering more attacks before punching them far away, and charging again to finish with a powerful attack which differs with each form. **'1st/2nd/True/Fifth Form': finishes with a heavy combo, followed by Crazy Finger Beams, and then a Full Power Death Beam. **'2nd Form': finishes with Crazy Finger Beam. **'100% Full Power': uses a Kiai, followed by a Death Ball which is enlarged to a 100% Death Ball. *'HAIL Frieza': an attack where Frieza impales an enemy on his horn then throws them and fires a Punishing Blaster at them. *'"It's Just Getting Exciting'!": knees the opponent in the stomach, kicks them into the air, finishes by punching the opponent down to the ground. *'"You Thought That Was It?'": punches the opponent across the face, the elbows them in the face, finishes by punching them into the ground. *'50% Power rush': powers up to 50&% and beats the enemy. *'Nova Strike': surrounds himself with energy and flies into the enemy. *'Tail Attack': attacks the enemy with his tail, which can extend at an almost limitless distance. *'Tail Hold': grabs the opponent with his tail, generally around their throat. *'Ruthless Blow': impales the opponent in the spine with his right hand. *'Frieza Head Smash': teleports behind the opponent and digs his hand into/through their back. *'Frieza Throw': Frieza hits the opponent twice with his tail before slamming it on to them, sending them flying. **'2nd Form': Frieza hits the opponent with two heavy punches causing them to go flying. **'3rd Form': Frieza rapidly hits the opponent before smashing them away with a heavy punch *'Pursuit Attack': smashes the opponent away, then dashes/teleports after them. Repeats until tired or opponent escapes. *'Driving Palm Strike': smashes the opponent's solar plexus with his palm. *'Hug Maneuver': grabs the opponent from behind in a bear hug. *'Leg Drill': blocks the opponents punch/kick with a leg strike. *'Featherlight Touch': Frieza touches the opponent with his ring finger, discharging minimal energy. Used to kill weak opponents. *'Driving Leg Thurst': Frieza kicks the opponent in the stomach from beneath. *'Tail Whip': catches and throws the opponent with his tail. *'Tail Smash': hits the opponent with a tail. *'Kick Combo': puts hands behind his back and rapidly kicks the opponent. *'Sly Downward Hit': uses a diving attack and then hits the opponent with his tail. *'Frieza Nightmare': kicks the opponent into the air, the kicks and punches them down again, finishes by kicking his opponent's back while they are down. *'Evil Dance': rapidly attacks the opponent and then kills them away. Assists *'Flight': can fly at the speed of sound. **'Quick Flight': increase flying power by surrounding self with energy, also stops basic ki blasts from hitting him. **'Super Dash': maximum speed, hitting an opponent at this speed stuns them. **'Super Rising': charge energy quickly to fly upwards at high speeds. *'Ki Charge': charges up ki to replenish energy. *'Teleportation': can teleport short distances. *'Instant Transmission': Frieza can lock on to energy signatures and teleport to them. *'Transformation': able to transform up or down. **'Quick Transformation': quickly transforms from first to true form. *'Telekinesis': Frieza can grab and throw objects/beings with his mind. **'Psycho Beam': shoots a telekinetic beam at his opponent. **'Psycho Blast': lifts and throws a rock, or a mountain, at his opponent. **'Choeki Ball': creates an inescapable energy ball made up of ki energy. The ball explodes when it hits any solid other than its creator and the one trapped inside. **'Mind Lock-On': since Frieza can not sense ki, he instead locks on to his opponents' mind, allowing him to read their position. *'Raging Soul': Frieza gains a fiery purple aura and his power and speed peak. *'Psycho Barrier': an energy shield that has sparks of electricity around it. *'50% Power': increases to 50%. *'Power Up': increases power. *'Sonic Warp': created an afterimage which blurs after being hit. *'Pump Up': enlarges self slightly by growing a few inches. *'Finish Sign': makes a sign that he is going to finish his opponent to boost his morale. *'Hi-Tension': begins to fight at greater power. *'Full Power': increases his power to be able to use stronger attacks. *'Long awaited-for 100%': used at 100% to boost him beyond his limit. *'Irritation Grows': Frieza's anger increases slightly, slightly powering him up. *'Powering Rage': Frieza holds his hand forward with his palm open to stop an energy wave. *'Alien Anger!': Frieza's anger increases, powering him up. *'Force Positioning': Frieza stands perfectly still and focuses on defense to withstand physical attacks. *'Survival': Frieza can survive almost any injury. An example is that he survived being cut in half, blasted by an incredibly powerful attack, falling directly into the planet's core, and then surviving the explosion of the planet. *'Breathing': Frieza can breathe in any environment, even underwater or in space. *'Immortality': used in several what-if scenarios, Frieza cannot die and heals/regenerates any injuries. Team Attacks *'Gattai Kosen' (w/ Cooler, Tullece, and Lord Slug): Frieza, Cooler, and Turles slam their opponents against a wall while Slug is charging an energy wave. Frieza, Cooler, and Turles charge their energy waves and the four then fire them at the opponent. *'Gattai Kosen' (w/ Cell): Frieza charges up a Full Power Death Beam and Cell charges a full power energy wave. The two then combine the blasts and fire it at the opponent. *'Blind Meteor' (w/ Dodoria and Zarbon): Dodoria and Zarbon fire energy waves at the opponent. Frieza then uses a high-speed rush against the opponent before trapping the enemy in a purple imprisonment ball and shooting them at the ground. *'Cracker Formation' (w/ Captain Ginyu): Ginyu smashes the opponent towards Frieza, who hits them with a Nova Strike. *'Ghost King' (w/ King Cold): Mecha Frieza uses the Barrage Death Beam and the blasts the opponent to the right, where King Cold comes in and smashes the opponent into the ground. *'Cold Family Power' (w/ King Cold): King Cold punches the opponent into the air, Mecha Frieza dashes at the opponent and headbutts them, Cold kicks the opponent away and Frieza backflip kicks the opponent onto the ground, Frieza the kicks the opponent again just as King Cold uses his Dirty Slash and then fires a Death Cannon. *'Freeze Storm' (w/ Cooler): Mecha Frieza begins to charge energy with one hand, Cooler then joins him. The two then fire the energy blizzard at the opponent. *'Hell Bazooka' (w/ Cell): Frieza and Cell focus causing their eyes to go pure yellow, they trap the opponent inside a yellow ball which stops them from using ki and then they shove their hands down, turning the ball into a shaft which their opponent falls down. *'Hell's Buster' (w/ Cell): Frieza and Cell use the Hell Bazooka, and as the opponent is on the ground fire a Death Ball and Super Kamehameha attack. *'Absolute Evil' (w/ Cell): Frieza and Cell rapidly attack the opponent and then fire Barrage Death Beams at the downed opponent, they then finish with a large energy sphere. *'Absolute Evil' (w/ Cell and Buu): Frieza charges an energy sphere as Cell and Buu rapidly attack the opponent, Frieza then fires the energy sphere at the downed opponent, and Cell and Buu add their energy to it. Form Exclusive *'Rocket Launcher' (cyborg form): can fire high power missiles **'Crack Bomb': can fire multiple explosives and mines *'Warp Whip' (cyborg form): Cyborg Frieza uses his spiked tail to throw the enemy *'Regeneration' (ghost warrior form): can regenerate by turning into Destron Gas an reforming *'Immortality' (what-if scenario only): cannot die and all injuries heal almost immediately Power Level Frieza's power level in the first form is 530,000, in second from he has 1,060,000, in the third he has 2,120,000. When he changes to true form his power jumps to 12,000,000 (at 10%) and 120,000,000 at full power. In his video game-only Super Evolution, his power rises greatly. When Frieza is revived and trains for four months his first form becomes so powerful than not even Ultimate Gohan (as Super Saiyan) is said to be any match for him. In his final form he possesses enough power to fight someone with the power of a Super Saiyan God, and upon taking on his Ultimate Evolution: Golden Frieza he is able to completely outmatch a Super Saiyan God SS without even bothering to fight seriously or use his full power, making Frieza (at 100% power) at least very close to Beerus' power. He was also powerful enough to land a few hits against Jiren and even harm a weakened version of him in his final firm. Other Media In Fusion Reborn, Frieza is shown leading many villains out of hell, including Bojack, meaning that he had grown to become similar in power to a Super Saiyan 2. Frieza's power appears to have increased drastically in Dragon Ball GT, as he can fight evenly with Goku (in base form) who had become more powerful than Majin Boo. Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha ''states that Frieza (at 10%) had a power level of 143,994,141. This means that at full power he would have a power level of 1,439,941,410. In the opening of ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Frieza at max power is shown to be able to easily outmatch Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. In the opening of Ultimate Tenkaichi and also in one of the promos for Dragon Ball Heroes, Frieza can match Super Saiyan Goku using only 10% of his power. Frieza's power appears to have greatly improved by the time of Shin Budokai: Another Road, as, at 100% power he can fight and kill Broly (who in the game has power on par with Super Saiyan 3 Goku). Cooler and Cell were also subservient to him in this game, meaning he was stronger than both of them. He also defeated Super Saiyan Gotenks, and Paikuhan stated that his power was greater than Broly, Cooler, and Cell: making it over 1,400,000,000 (going by Broly's official power level). This makes this version of Frieza the most powerful one before he reappeared in canon. List of His Victims Notable Online Fan Works ''Dragon Ball AF'' :NOTE: The following section is not canon and is merely a FANON series Dragon Ball AFs, they are only here because they are quite famous among the fanon continuity and are legitimate doushinjis. Young Jijji In Young Jijji's non-canon (fanon) continuation manga, Freeza's son Ize appears as the main villain. Freeza is also mentioned. In Volume 2, Freeza appears in Hell cheering for his son and stating how proud he is. After Ize is defeated, Freeza is incredibly disappointed, stating his frustration at his family having been beaten again by Saiyans. Toyble Freeza appears a few times in Toyble's AF. He appears being rebuilt into Mecha Freeza in a flashback that reveals that the East Kaioshin is his mother. He also appears in Hell where he and Cell attempt to defeat Piccolo, who had been easily beating up any villain who comes after him. Piccolo proceeds to blast the two of them. ''Dragon Ball Multiverse'' Frieza appears in the fan manga sequel to Dragon Ball Z by Salagir. Frieza is one of the entrants of the tournament. The Frieza here is different from the original (the original was from Universe 18, the one in Multiverse is from Universe 8). ''Dragon Ball Z'' Abridged Personality Freeza is almost the same as he is in the actual series. His main satisfaction is his over-usage of black humor, virtually making jokes about death and killing in almost every one of his appearances. He also acts overly polite and even effeminately to a much greater level than the anime. He also uses the original Japanese spelling instead of the American one. History After hearing of the Saiyans' increasing power, he decides to exterminate them. Bardock attempts to stop him, but Freeza deals with him easily. During the genocide, Cooler sees Son Goku's ship leaving and decides to let him go because he is a "prick." Many years later, Freeza takes an army with him to conquer Namek. Having collected four Dragon Balls, Kuririn and Son Gohan ambush his cavalry. Freeza tells Dodoria to chase them, but the elite henchman is killed by Vegeta. Later on, after all his Dragon Balls are stolen and Zarbon is killed, Freeza calls the Ginyu Special Force to help get them back. He then realizes that the Namekian Dragon Balls require a Namekian password after killing all the Namekians. Captain Ginyu suggests that Freeza should search for other Namekians. Frieza shows up at Guru's and leaves to battle Nail. After defeating Nail and tearing his arm off 24 times, Freeza rushes to the dragon, that Gohan, Krillin, and Dende have summoned. After the dragon dies, Freeza tells Vegeta what really happened to Planet Vegeta and then transforms into his second form, nearly killing Krillin. When Piccolo shows up, Freeza decides to transform into his third form and wounds Piccolo. When Freeza transforms into his final form, he kills Dende then defeats Vegeta. Goku arrives and Vegeta tells him to defeat Freeza shortly before dying. Goku is Freeza's strongest foe yet (and the stupidest). He throws a Genki Dama at Freeza, seemingly killing him. After Freeza reveals that he is not dead, he shoots Piccolo with a death beam through his chest and kills Krillin. Goku is infuriated at this and powers up to Super Saiyan. Frieza promises Goku two pizzas with stuffed crust in return for letting Freeza power up to full strength. During their battle, Freeza almost destroys Namek and gives it five minutes until it explodes. He shoots two Tsuibi Kienzan at Goku, which misses and returns to cut him in half from behind. After asking Goku to spare "a cup of energy", Goku concedes and flies away, causing Freeza to reflect on his misdeeds. Believing he received a second chance to change, he blows it off shouting "NAH!" and fires at Goku, only to be vaporized by a more powerful blast from the Super Saiyan who meant to give him more energy. However, a post-credits scene reveals Freeza alive in space and mechanized by his father King Cold in a parody of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, complete with background music from the film. Mecha Freeza then goes to Earth with his father, but he proves to have some error, such as lagging. Eventually, he is killed by Future Trunks, who shut down with a blue screen of death. :"Pool's open; the water's fine... Hmm, no? Just going to stand there like a bunch of piss-ants? Thought so. Now, where were we? Oh, right, I believe it was... kidney punch. Kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch, and pause... kidney punch." Quotes Trivia *Although he was not the most powerful until Resurrection F and Dragon Ball Super, Frieza is the most popular villain in Dragon Ball Z and one of its most iconic and recognizable characters, aside from Goku himself. *Akira Toriyama has stated that Frieza is an amalgamation of what he believed monsters looked like in his childhood and that his character was inspired by real estate speculators (whom he believed to be the "worst kind of people"). The inspiration of his appearance referenced in Dragon Ball Z Kai, when Krillin says his second form is out of a nightmare. *His 3rd form bears a notable resemblance to a Xenomorph. This is humorously referenced in Team Four Star's Abridged Series; when Freeza asks Piccolo what he thinks of it, Piccolo replies "I think Ridley Scott's going to sue somebody.". *Due to Frieza's status as the most recurring villain with numerous cameos, numerous video game appearances, being the main villain of a couple story arcs (The Namek Saga, Bardock: The father of Goku special, and Resurrection F, both the movie and its retelling in Super), and being the one of the villain not to be redeemed many fans consider Frieza to be the arch-nemesis of both Goku and Vegeta. It is further supported by the fact that Cell is dead and has not returned to life, Buu being redeemed, alongside Piccolo and Vegeta, Frieza did not reform, continue to plague him beyond the grave and is now alive again. Even after the TOP, Frieza is at best, on less hostile terms with them both. *Frieza's battle with Goku on Namek is the longest fight in anime history, reaching 3.5 hours long. *Frieza is the only villain to have been resurrected twice. All the others are just out of hell without being resuscitated. *There's also another counterpart of Frieza in universe 6 which name is Frost but also he's much less evil and honorable that he accepts Hit's offer to join Team Universe 6. *Coincidentally, while Dragon Ball Super reached the part in Universal Survival Arc where Frieza joined his archenemy Goku in exchange of his resurrection, One Piece (its anime series) reached the part in Whole Cake Island Arc where Caesar Clown was forced to work with Straw Hat Pirates to assassinate Big Mom in order to prevent himself from being killed. Its cherries on the top are: both of them "helped" the heroes for their gain instead of a genuine change of heart, both of them are voiced by Ryūsei Nakao, and both of them succeeded in the end and went free. *Frieza's death is similar to that of Sephiroth; Both are incredibly powerful and a challenging enemy to fight (their battles take a long time and they destroy planets), but in the end, they are easily destroyed when a character slices them repeatedly with a sword, though in Sephiroth's case the vertical slice comes after the other slashes, and in Frieza's case he is reduced to dust with an energy wave. Also, Frieza's revival in Super/''Resurrection F'' in the Kai continuity mirrors Sephiroth's revival in the film Advent Children (if one considers it canon), and both are re-killed - though in Super, Frieza is resurrected a second time, this time permanently. Frieza and Sephiroth are also common enemies of the hero (Goku and Cloud) and their initial main enemy (Vegeta and Shinra). External links * Navigation pl:Freezer Category:Aliens Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Revived Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Military Category:Elitist Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Mutilators Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Mutated Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Wealthy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Genderless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rivals Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Monarchs Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Damned Souls Category:Extortionists Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Muses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Disciplinarians Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini Category:Stalkers Category:Incriminators Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Polluters Category:Book Villains Category:Heretics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fanatics Category:Embezzlers Category:Usurper Category:Murderer